


Outsiders

by mhunter10



Series: Trans Mickey [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Picnics, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian and Mickey get away. Just the two of them having fun.





	

Mickey inhaled deeply, his binder expanding comfortably as he filled his lungs with air that didn’t smell like exhaust, sweat, metal and piss. He loved city life, but it felt good to get away; see trees surrounded by grass instead of concrete and not dwarfed by buildings blocking the sun. Just outside the city they could dig their roots in deeper, stretch taller, sway which ever way the wind took them. Nothing could bother them here. There was nobody to defend against.

Mickey let out his breath, and everything else he was feeling with it. He was determined to leave his thoughts there and not drag them back with him. He needed this.

“You gonna help or what?” Ian asked playfully, as he struggled to pin down a blanket with whatever heavy objects he could find. There was a slight breeze that kept toying with the idea of completely tossing it up and over the hill they were on.

Mickey came over and sat the grocery bag full of food and snacks on the last corner. He sat down and started pulling out chips, sandwiches, slim Jims and candy. The drive hadn’t taken too long, but they were definitely hungry. Ian dug into a sandwich while Mickey opened the chips. When they were mostly done stuffing their faces, Mickey stretched onto his stomach, while Ian laid back and put his hands behind his head. They were quiet, just listening to the sounds around them.

“This is great, right?” Ian asked, reaching for some leftover chips.

Mickey nodded, drinking some gatorade. “Yeah. Fucking beautiful out here, man. Who knew.”

“You’re beautiful out here,” Ian grinned with his eyes closed.

“Whatever,” Mickey laughed it off, concentrating on a blade of grass. It tickled his hand.

Ian opened his eyes and rolled onto his side to face Mickey. “No, really. You are. The way the sun is hitting you right now is amazing.”

“I’m about to hit you right now,” Mickey teased. He could feel his face getting hot and it wasn’t from the sun.

Ian chuckled but pressed on, absently playing with the fringe of the blanket. “Mickey, your eyes are better than any clear blue sky. I’d rather look at you all day because you look so happy out here.”

Mickey swallowed, trying his best to accept the compliments. Ian was good at them, always knowing what to say no matter how cheesy or sappy. Sometimes Mickey clung to Ian’s words just to survive the day, other times they were just simple and cute enough to make him laugh. He plucked the blade of grass and scrunched it under his nose like a moustache, looking at Ian finally. “I think I got a bad batch of T.”

Ian snorted, although he knew Mickey was deflecting from the attention. He couldn’t help but give it, though. His boyfriend was unique. He was special no matter what idiots tried to say or do to convince him otherwise. Mickey Milkovich was a hot dork with a green pencil moustache.

Suddenly, Ian was grabbing hold of Mickey and pulling him over top of him, so they began to roll off the blanket and down the hill in a fast tangle of limbs.

“Ian, what the hell!” Mickey yelled, but he was laughing just as hard as him. They came to a stop, panting and giggling and a mess. Mickey was half on top of him now.

“I win,” Ian smiled, tongue poking out.

“Win what, dummy?” Mickey laughed, still trying to catch his breath.

Ian shrugged, looking Mickey in the eyes. They were calm enough now to really see each other, the rush of adrenaline fading to adoration and maybe lust. Ian ran his hands along Mickey’s back slowly, watching him catch his bottom lip between his teeth. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered even though they were alone.

“Thanks, James Blunt,” Mickey flushed under Ian’s gaze. It almost matched the grass they were laying in. Mickey smiled, making Ian grin stupidly because he had finally got a compliment to land. Mickey leaned down and kissed him, pressing their lips together firmly and moving them slowly. They stayed like that for a while, closing their eyes and sighing because there was nothing to worry about. They were fine where they were together in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> some loving and compliments and peace for Mickey


End file.
